Silly
by Aspirator
Summary: Valentine's day:If you call love silly, then we're all silly.


If you call love silly, then we're all silly.

**Silly**

by Aspirator.

_It was Valentine's Day. _

Sakura woke up with that thought lingering in her mind.

Curiously, her second thought was, _Syaoran._ It was odd, for it just popped in her head; settling in her brain like it belonged there.

She blinked repeatedly. Silly Sakura, she shook her head, throwing aside her Hello Kitty comforter. Why did she think of him?

She glanced quickly at the digital clock by her bed - then backtracked. It was only 6 am!

Smiling peacefully to herself, she decided she'll have a nice, hot shower.

When she opened the bathroom door again, she was met by a sleepy brother. "Someone woke up early." he grumbled, leaning by the wall with half-closed eyes, peering at her curiously.

Rolling her eyes, she opened the bathroom door further, allowing him entrance as she exited.

It didn't take too long before the three family members were happily gathered for breakfast.

"Father, why are our pancakes heart shaped?" Touya asked, frowning as he stabbed heartily into his breakfast.

"It's Valentine's day." Fujitaka replied with smile that said, silly son.

"Oh." He frowned. Then something dawned on him, for he looked up bemusedly at Sakura. "Is that why you woke up early? Preparing for your nonexistent line of secret admirers?"

Sakura scowled at her brother, "I do have a line of secret admirers, you just scare them away with your evilness."

"Keep telling yourself that," Her brother returned teasingly.

Realizing after a few bites of her pancake that she didn't have a good comeback, she settled with, "Your face!" then proceeded to make faces at him, "it radiates evil and grossness." As if to emphasize her point, she stretched out her fingers and wiggled them, as if shooing him away.

Her brother just stared back, "Sometimes, I think you're adopted. Me and him," he gestured to himself then their father, "we're normal, and you're just a little monster."

"Daddy!" Sakura pouted, "Touya's being mean!"

Touya cackled evilly behind his glass of milk, then mouthed, "mature" at her.

"It's almost seven, kids." Fujitaka opted to say instead, knowing from experience that mediating their fights had proved fruitless.

As if their father had pressed an invisible button, the two siblings dropped their breakfast and rushed to get their things. Fujitaka only sat back and watched, with a peaceful smile, as his two children flurried around him.

"Bye daddy!" "Bye father!"

He only had time to shout back, "Be safe!" before the door slammed and his son had driven off to his daughter's school.

**Before 1st Period**

Sakura arrived at her locker to see Tomoyo and Eriol in a deep discussion. Syaoran was nowhere in sight.

She frowned, then shook her head. Silly Sakura, why did she expect him to be there? Though the four of them _did_ always gathered in front of her locker.

It wasn't that they all really loved her or something - some of it, maybe - it was just her luck that her locker seemed to be in the middle of everyone's.

She stopped at her locker, turning the lock, and humming all the while. When she heard the _click!_ of the lock open, she smiled delightedly. Sometimes, she has problems - but Syaoran was always there to roll his eyes at her and do it for her. _It doesn't like me,_ she would tell him._ That, or maybe I just have magical hands,_ he would reply, wiggling his hands at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo turned around delightedly, "Today's Valentine's Day!" There was a twinkle in her eye, as if she knew something Sakura didn't.

"Yeah!" Sakura replied as enthusiastically, though not sure why she should be enthusiastic in the first place.

**First Period.**

"Sakura, could I borrow your calculator?" Chiharu whisper-asked from beside her. She turned to see him gesture to his math homework sheepishly.

"Oh! Yeah sure," she smiled kindly back at him, digging in her backpack for her TI-84 plus.

"Thanks!" Chiharu smiled at her in gratitude. "You're the best!"

"No problem!" She returned, "I know." she winked, eliciting a laugh from Chiharu and a strict reprimand from their teacher.

Sakura had English and the worst teacher in the world. She was also bored out of her mind.

Her thoughts drifted to Syaoran.

She would see him next period! She smiled to herself delightedly. Then remembering that they sat across the classroom from each other, her smile faded a little. She assured herself that she'll find him at lunch.

She then smiled to no one in particular as she thought of their conversations.

**Second Period.**

Sakura settled in her seat; she had plenty of time since she was always the third or fourth in the class.

She smiled as her friends piled in. Then her smile grew into almost a giggle as she watched Syaoran saunter in the room. He had his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face.

Before they could make eye contact, though, her attention was diverted by her seatmate. He asked if she understood the question on the board.

Laughing sheepishly, she had replied that she hadn't even read it yet.

This class was her favorite class. Maybe it was because the teacher was funny, or maybe because her seatmates were funny too, or maybe because most of her friends were in it, or maybe it was all of the above. But something about this class made her happy.

When she couldn't focus on the assignment or her seatmates' conversation, she would glance at Syaoran. She'd smile at his furrowed eyebrows as he concentrated on his work, or his dubious expression as he listened to Takashi, who sat next to him.

She glanced again at Syaoran, and he looked up just in time.

Somehow, the way he smiled at her in greeting, filled her whole body with warmth. She smiled back warmly.

**Lunch.**

"Syaoran!" Sakura waited for him in the hall, catching him as he walked out.

"Hey, Sakura." He fell in step with her, as was their norm.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked as one of them always did.

"I have to make up a test." He replied solemnly. He then proceeded to tell her about how his teacher thought he had already taken the test and was about to give him an 100, and how Eriol thought he was stupid for being so honest and telling the teacher that no, he couldn't have, because he was absent that day.

As Sakura listened attentively, a thought occurred to her. Syaoran's voice was comforting to her, somehow. Maybe it was just that she hadn't seen him that much recently.

"What?" Syaoran looked at her questionably.

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly. Seeing as they have arrived at his classroom, she waved, "Have fun!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right."

**Third Period.**

"Tomoyo, I was talking to Syaoran today." Sakura turned to her best friend; she was so glad they had a relaxed teacher for third period.

Sakura had Tomoyo's full attention now.

"And, something hit me."

Tomoyo frowned at Sakura, "who? Where? Did Syaoran hit him back?"

Sakura laughed, "No, no! Figuratively!"

"Oh." Tomoyo's face dropped somewhat, "continue."

"He was talking...and I just...It just popped in my mind!" Sakura gave Tomoyo an embarrassed smile. "I didn't even think about it! I just thought of it out of nowhere."

"The suspense is killing me, Sakura, what just popped in your mind?" Tomoyo returned with an exasperated look.

"I liked his voice." Sakura spoke as if she just revealed a scandalous secret, unable to keep a blush and a smile off her face. "Isn't that so silly?"

Tomoyo opened her mouth as if to scream in excitement, then remembering that they were in class, she covered her mouth with her hands. She screamed nonetheless.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a mixed look, somewhere between bemusement and confusion.

**Fourth Period.**

"I think you're pretty and cute." A boy with a short boyish hair cut, glasses perched on his nose, spoke shyly, offering a heart shaped box of chocolates to Sakura.

"Oh!" Sakura accepted the box with a delighted smile. "Thank you, Yuta!"

Even though delight had filled her shining emerald orbs, he spotted a bit of disappointment. It was like she wished it was someone else who was giving her a present.

Yuta bit back his confession. He knew she would be too nice to turn it down - he'd be taking her on a pity date. No, he couldn't burden her like that.

Staring at the roses on her desk, Sakura somehow felt a bit of disappointment. She berated herself, though - what more could she ask for?

Then her thoughts drifted to her guy best friend halfway across the school from her. She didn't know why she had actually expected something from her.

Well, it was Valentine's Day. But still - they're just friends. Of course he wouldn't get her anything. That's just silly.

As Yuta observed Sakura in class, he wondered who she was waiting for. He sincerely hoped that whoever it was make it up to her. He also thought that the lucky boy is awfully silly for disappointing someone like Sakura like that.

**After school.**

"Sakura!" She heard someone call her name as she left the building. Recognizing it as Syaoran's, she turned around with an expectant smile on her face. Instead, she saw more students pile out of the building. Then a bobbing head caught her eye. Syaoran was weaving in and out of crowds of students, pushing to get through to her. Sakura waited patiently at the entrance of the school, laughing at his silliness.

When he finally reached her, he stopped to pant a little.

Sakura giggled a little at his disheveled appearance.

Smiling at her, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Hi." He started shyly, "I...didn't see you much today."

"Me neither." She replied, smiling softly. Inwardly, she smacked her head, she was so stupid! Of course she didn't!

He laughed, "I, uh," he paused, as if unsure how to word his thoughts, "Today's Valentine's Day."

Vaguely, the pair heard some forehead smacking.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, looking up at him curiously, "yeah." She replied, unsure of what else to say to that.

"I thought," Syaoran started again, "uh," he looked down, then stopped, seeing the bouquet and chocolate in her arms. "Who're those from?"

Again, very vaguely, they thought they heard, "no!" and "shh!" coming from their right. But it might've just been their imagination.

Sakura followed his line of sight,"Oh! Uh..." She smiled humbly, "I got a rose from Tomoyo and Eriol," she paused, seeing a different, though indecipherable, look pass over her companion's face. Shaking her cautious feeling off, she continued delightedly, "and Riku and Naomi got me some chocolate! This," she looked down at the remaining heart-shaped box of chocolate, "uhm, Yuta gave me, from, chemistry?" Sakura looked back up to see a frown pass over Syaoran's face.

"Oh." was all Syaoran voiced. When she cocked her head at him again, he smiled reassuringly at her. It was as if he was telling her, don't worry, I won't maim or castrate or burn anybody today. _But that's silly_, Sakura thought, _why would he needed to maim someone?_

"Did you get presents?" Sakura wanted to continue the somewhat awkward conversation. It was a good thing she walked home from school with Tomoyo. Where was Tomoyo anyway?

"No...not really..." Syaoran scratched the back of his neck.

"Actually, his pile was so big, the school sent a truck directly to his house!" Exclaimed what seems like Tomoyo's voice from their right.

Sakura jumped, blinking, but the blur had gone and all she could see were bushes.

"N-no, she's exaggerating!" Syaoran fumbled, opting to lead Sakura away.

She smiled confusedly, completely missing Syaoran glare from behind her back at the bushes, "don't be so humble! I bet you have lots of friends!"

"Uh yeah..." Syaoran replied awkwardly, then straightened up, "Right, friends! Tomoyo and Eriol-" Sakura might've been wrong but she thought she heard him grumble in annoyance "and _yuta_" under his breath before continuing, "got you something...and I didn't..." He paused, unsure of how to continue.

"You don't have to," Sakura replied, now utterly lost. She thought quietly to herself though,_ I kind of wish you did though._

"So I want to make it up to you!" Now he was looking straight in her eyes in determination.

Sakura was almost floored by the intensity of his amber orbs. Speechless, she fumbled for an answer.

"Will you go to dinner with me?" He asked. Sakura almost melted into his gaze.

Completely taken back and speechless, Sakura blinked repeatedly. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. _Did he just...OH MY GAWD!_

Withdrawn with her lack of answer, Syaoran looked away nervously, "You don't have to, I was just -"

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly, regaining her voice.

Her companion looked at her, startled, "You will?"

"Yes yes yes!" She replied enthusiastically, barely able to hold herself back from jumping for joy.

"Great!" Syaoran grinned, "I'll walk you home."

And so they walked (off to the sunset, Tomoyo would add) to Sakura's home. Tomoyo and Eriol trailed behind them. In front of them, a female excited voice floated back to them more often, with a low, gentle voice inputting comments. Frequently, they'd hear a loud laugh and a low chuckle to accompany it.

They were both so silly, but they worked so well.

Tomoyo glanced at them one last time, to see Sakra giggle cutely and Syaoran wear a silly smile, before turning the other way to her home. She smiled at Eriol for a good day.

But Eriol had other thoughts. "Say, how about we follow their example and have a date ourselves?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Tomoyo smiled delightedly.

Tomoyo supposed the two of them were silly too.

* * *

><p><em>My valentine's day was disappointing, unfortunately. So I decided to write about Sakura's.<em>

_Sorry it's not so humorous as I liked._

_Also, I don't like having a crush. There was a reason it was called crush, I guess. _


End file.
